1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of snowplow with articulated blades, provided with fortified knives inserted and maintained in place into the blades to offer a greater durability during passages over altered roads in frequent uses. This patent proposes a modification to the blade to increase the resistance by providing a complete system of inserted wear knives replacing the known thin carbides and by also offering a device preventing blades from breaking up, by providing a skate mean for the sake of a fluid deflection of snow.
This invention belongs to the maintenance of the road system particularly the ones using snowplow, and particularly snowplow provided with articulated blades for scraping the snow by means of blades containing fortified wear knives inserted and locked in place by particular means of retention inside. This patent proposes a modification to the blade to increase the durability and the quality of the snow removal and to diminish the use of salt and sand used for removing ice on roads particularly on altered and damaged roads revealing difficulty in cleaning.
Furthermore, the invention comprises a modification to a blade by offering a mean of skate gauging the depth of the blade movement permitting the articulated blade to follow the irregularities of altered roads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over an invention from one of the present inventors so being utilized by other articulated snowplow scraper comprising some of the present characteristics: namely an articulated. The prior patent from one of the present inventors refers to the following:    CA 2,423,830; Articulated scraper blade system.
Other searches of the prior art revealed the following patents:    U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,298; Vogel, 1942    CA 2,242,278; Daniels, 1998    U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,997; Isaacs, 1997    U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,577; Brucher, 1973    FR 2,539,438; Kueper, 1984    U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,797; Mckenzie, 1978
The patents seen do not offer the same particularities as the present invention: wherein an articulated blade system provided with fortified knives and a skate mean increasing the durability and preventing the blade break during frequent passages on altered roads fulfilled with holes.